Labios Compartidos
by Dayna-Kon
Summary: "-Ya me cansé de eso –extendió sus brazos como si intentase aclarar la dimensión de las cosas-. No es justo lo que le hacemos a Hotch, a nosotros –pausó-. Ya no quiero compartirte." SongFic Hotch/Reid - Morgan/Reid.


_**Discalimer: **_No soy dueña de Criminal Minds, ni de sus personajes. Así que tanto ellos como la canción que inspiró este fic: "Labios compartidos" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores. La historia sí es mía, así que su reproducción total o parcial sin mi consentimiento es ilegal y un insulto hacia mi persona.

Aquí les traigo mi primer fanfic (oficial) de Criminal Minds. No hay mucho qué decir, excepto que es un songfic Hotch/Reid – Morgan/Reid, basado en la canción "Labios compartidos" de Maná.

**Labios Compartidos**

Reid lanzó un grito de placer al llegar a su liberación, ofuscándose hasta convertirse en un simple quejido, mientras el cuerpo caliente sobre el suyo empujaba un poco más, en una danza frenética, hasta derramarse en su interior.

Respiraron con brevedad, inhalando y exhalando de manera errante el aire capturado en sus pulmones. Compartieron un beso profundo y corto, animándose a separase; simplemente no había tiempo por perder.

El hombre miró al joven caminar por la habitación, notando el sutil balanceo de su cadera. Observó con satisfacción, en cada inclinación de la grácil figura al tomar sus ropas esparcidas por el suelo, no haber dejado ni una sola marca.

-¿Y a dónde dices que van a ir? –preguntó, más como una cortesía que por real interés, advirtiendo la forma en que el chico sacudía la camisa ya sobre su torso, alisándola.

-Creo que a cenar. No estoy muy seguro. –Le respondió el doctor, entrando en sus pantalones-. Claro que –dirigió un vistazo rápido a su reloj de muñeca-… voy a tener que llegar a casa y ducharme primero.

-Supongo que sí –dejó escapar una pequeña carcajada, pasándose la mano por el cuero cabelludo, reparando fugazmente en la escasez de pelo grueso que volvía a crecer-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la puerta?

Reid curveó los labios, arqueando una ceja con extrañeza.

-Conozco el camino –tomó su chaqueta y corbata, enganchándoselas al hombro-. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina, Derek. –hizo una última seña antes de tomar sus llaves encima de la mesa y retirarse por la puerta de la habitación, para dejarle completamente solo.

_Amor mío..._

_Si estoy debajo del vaivén de tus piernas_

_Si estoy hundido en un vaivén de caderas_

_Esto es el cielo, es mi cielo_

A veces Derek Morgan tomaba un poco de su tiempo para pensar acerca de lo que era su vida, eso no había cambiando en más de veinte años; sólo que últimamente tales momentos de reflexión solían girar una y otra vez hasta detenerse en lo suyo con Spencer Reid.

"Cosa de hermanos", era la manera en que J.J. siempre excusaba para el resto de las chicas las palabras secretas o las bromas complicadas entre él y Spencer. _Cosa de hermanos_, siempre había sentido que lo eran; pero un día, no supo exactamente cuándo, esos toques ocasionales, esas risas compartidas les convirtieron en _amantes_.

Y sí, cualquiera que escuchase ello podría pensar en cientos de palabras dulces, cenas románticas a la luz de las velas, o paseos bajo la luna. Sólo que, como bien sabe, eso sería quedarse en los primeros puntos suspensivos de la historia...

Las cosas no eran tan lindas, ni siquiera correctas. Ese cuento bonito y romántico no era el suyo, sino el de alguien más cuyo amado simplemente compartía. Y estas…_ cosas_ habían empezado cuando Aaron Hotchner y Spencer Reid llevaban algo así como siete meses de una relación estable. Realmente no estaba muy seguro.

_Amor fugado..._

_Me tomas, me dejas, me exprimes y me tiras a un lado_

_Te vas a otros cielos y regresas como los colibrís_

_Me tienes como un perro a tus pies_

Al principio habían sido besos inocentes y jugueteos insensatos, con el risible pretexto de ser otra "cosade hermanos". Después todo se volvió demasiado. Un demasiado al que ninguno se le ocurrió, o quiso, dar marcha atrás:

-Creo que es simple –dijo Spencer, aquella noche que inició todo. Con la lentitud habitual que delataba apenas construir los cimientos de una idea en su mente-. Tú no quieres una relación seria. –lucía más como una afirmativa sencilla, que una demanda insipiente.

Inclinó la cabeza sobre su pecho, restregando la mejilla en busca de comodidad. Derek no respondió, tan sólo acarició su cabello castaño con suavidad, alentándole a continuar, y sintió la sonrisa de Spencer formarse contra su piel desnuda.

-Entonces es perfecto. Podemos hacer este tipo de cosas de vez en cuando –se levantó de su reposo, mirando directamente a los ojos obscuros del hombre extendiendo esa misma sonrisa, peinándose un mechón tras al oreja-. ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Qué pasa con Hotch? –preguntó prudente-. Es tu novio. ¿No lo amas?

La mueca radiante de Spencer se tambaleó un momento, jugueteando en lo meditabundo.

-Claro que sí. Lo amo. Por eso estoy con él. –Derek simplemente no pudo ignorar la sinceridad, entintada de un arrepentimiento insuficiente.

-¿Y qué es lo que sientes por mí?

-… También te amo, y sé que me amas. Quizá no nos unen las mismas cosas que me unen con Aaron; por eso me parece bien eso de… ¿Cómo lo llaman? ¿"Amigos con derecho"? –Le sonrió con algo de duda- ¿Qué te parece?

Derek simplemente lo besó, de una forma casta y breve, hasta que Spencer se apartó con lentitud diciendo:

-Tenemos un acuerdo, entonces.

_Acuerdo_, a veces se sorprendía de que existieran palabras tan bonitas como ésta; tranquilizadoras como su propio corte cotidiano, y tan desastrosas como la maraña que esconden bajo la alfombra a ojos de los ignorantes.

Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía ser. No con su mejor amigo, no con alguien comprometido con otro a quien estimaba tanto. Pero sí algo de ello era verdad, era que lo amaba; quizá a una manera muy peculiar, pero era la suya.

Y por ese instante, estuvo bien.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata..._

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel_

_Vuelve a mí tu boca y provoca_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Morgan observaba con atención la delgada silueta desde el otro lado de la zona de escritorios, ignorando con la mayor sutileza la sarta de información irrelevante que intercambiaban entre sí los agentes Anderson, Gina y Prentiss. Siendo substraído de cuando en cuando de su vigilancia por un par de carcajadas y unas pocas preguntas en busca de su afirmación incensaría.

Pero no le importaba ni un comino de lo que estaban hablando, no cuando la escena que presenciaba le era tan mentalmente desgastante. Ahí estaban Hotch y Reid, frente a la diminuta cocineta, preparando su café de cada mañana. Y aunque no era su asunto, y aunque no lo quiso, siguió con atención cada sonrisa sobria, cada mirada amorosa, cada roce "siempre accidental". Veía, y de verdad envidiaba la manera en que Hotch se inclinaba hacia Reid con libertad, consciente de que nadie les veía, para dar alguna broma o un cumplido que siempre provocaban una mirada encantadoramente tímida en el más joven.

Tan despreocupados e íntimos, compartiendo un universo construido para dos, uno al que no pertenecía.

Fue hasta que esa pareja al otro lado de la habitación intercambió una última sonrisa, que interrumpió la conversación que había estado "manteniendo" muy a su pesar con el trío de agentes, excusando su huida con el mero pretexto de buscar su primera dosis de cafeína del día.

Esperó ver subir a Hotch por las escaleras hacia su oficina antes de moverse. Frunció el seño. Juraría haber podido leer el deseo de un beso emanar de los ojos de Reid con el alejamiento de aquel hombre, antes de limitarse a verter azúcar en su café.

Se aproximó con la más suma casualidad, abriendo y cerrando los cajones de la cocineta, buscando lo que necesitaba para su café negro. Vaya que maldecía esa falta de energía que parecía irse ensañando con él cada mañana.

-Buen día, Morgan. –escuchó la voz de Reid llamarle con eventualidad.

-Buen día. –respondió, desenroscando la tapa del frasco localizado.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó el doctor, dando un sorbo de prueba a su propia taza.

Derek giró la cabeza, percibiendo de inmediato la mirada curiosa a través del humeante líquido. Enarcó una ceja, incitándole a explicarse.

-¿Nada de "_pretty boy"_, "niño" o algún otro apodo con el afán de burlarte de mí?

-Es muy temprano, Reid. –dijo simplemente, declarándose con su propia sonrisa una víctima más de las adorables facciones del doctor Reid. Derrotado, se restringió entonces a tomar el azúcar y una cucharilla.

-Quería decirte –los decibeles en la voz de Reid disminuyeron notablemente, incluso en medio del tono sensato que había adquirido-… creo que no voy a poder verte este viernes- pareció esperar por algún ademán o palabra que nunca llegó-. Aaron tiene algo planeado para nosotros. No lo puedo cancelar.

Morgan se volvió, tupiendo la distancia, tornando lo más cerrada posible la conversación.

-¿Por? –preguntó simplemente.

Spencer encorvó sus cejas, rodando los ojos por su derredor.

-Ya cancelé algo con él una vez. No quiero pasar por sospechas de nuevo. Además es importante.

-Oh. –asintió con suavidad, dándose por entendido.

-Igual –sonrió Spencer nuevamente, palpando su brazo-, no hagas planes para ese día.

Y simplemente se alejó hacia su escritorio, girando la cucharilla de manera constante en el líquido espumoso.

Morgan le vio marchar, colocando a cambio en su cabeza las escenas románticas de las que había sido testigo minutos atrás. Sacudió sus pensamientos. Es decir, no se suponía que debería deliberar así; se trataba de ese convenio que juzgaba tan perfecto, del que conocía cada regla de antemano, con el que estuvo plenamente de acuerdo. Así que no era de su clara comprensión; pero sentía que las cosas ya no funcionaban igual para ambos.

_Labios compartidos..._

_Labios divididos mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño y comparto mis días_

_Y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Ooh, amor. Ooh, amor compartido._

"_-Igual, no hagas planes para ese día." _Esa frase retumbó una y otra vez en su mente desde la mañana que Spencer Reid la dijo. Creía que se refería a una posibilidad de fugarse de sus labores como novio de Aaron Hotchner, para jugar un rato a ser el amante de Derek Morgan. Pero no era nada de eso.

Ahora, en lugar de su viernes usualmente perfecto, estaba sentado en un incómodo banquillo, escuchando una estruendosa canción que ni siquiera era de su agrado, observando a la diminuta multitud de sus amigos bañados por el juego de colores espectrales que disparaban al azar los reflectores. El bar estaba lleno de gente, volviéndoles un grupo sin importancia, celebrando algo que sólo a ellos les competía y que a él le hacía hervir la sangre: un aniversario.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo juzgar el cinismo con el que el doctor pospuso su _cita_ y le invitó descaradamente a su pequeña celebración. ¡Junto con García y Rossi, bloqueándole toda posible negación! Fue arrastrado hasta ahí de la manera más baja e indirecta.

Así que, meramente, prefiere no caminar esos diminutos pasos para vitorear junto al resto, con el burdo pretexto de cuidar la mesa y las bebidas sobre ella. Pero no deja de ver a las féminas reír con emoción, secundadas por los hombres que ofrecen las más parcas sonrisas, todos alrededor de la pequeña mesa que compartían Hotch y Reid.

Hotch estaba sentado, cortando una pequeña rebanada del pastel que García horneó para la especial ocasión; mientras Reid se mantenía de pie a su lado, inclinándose para pasar su dedo por sobre el betún de fresa, saboreándolo en su boca. Y de inmediato sonrió al sentir la mano del hombre mayor colocarse en su espalda baja, estrechándole otro poco.

Morgan apartó los ojos ante la escena, con desdén, alejándose visualmente de ese grupito de ocho personas felices. Tomó su vaso de cerveza, empapando sus dedos con las gotas de condensación que se deslizaban por el cristal cilíndrico. Dio un sorbo, notando lo desagradable de una bebida ahora medio fría.

-¡Una foto! ¡Una foto! –escuchó gritar a García a través de la estrepitosa música, haciendo señas a la pareja en la mesa para acercarse lo más posible.

Aaron y Spencer parecieron accesibles ante la idea, acercando sus rostros con una sonrisa. Penélope encantada tomó la cámara digital al fondo de su bolso, arrojando el resto a Kevin sin el más mínimo reparo. Y ese estúpido flash sólo permitió que los viera más claramente, que no pudiera aparatar la vista en el instante que Aaron tomó la cintura de Spencer, inclinándole hasta besarse, con el chico sosteniendo el rostro de su amado entre sus manos y enroscando los pulgares en las mejillas, siendo perseguidos por un par de flashes más.

Derek rodó los ojos, dando otro sorbo a su vaso de cerveza, vislumbrando los detalles hipócritas de esa escena.

_Amor mutante..._

_Amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre_

_Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente_

_El pedazo que me toca de ti_

-¿No son adorables? –preguntó Penélope de repente, siendo esa más una afirmación que un cuestionamiento.

Morgan alzó la mirada, topándose con la analista técnica, Kevin Lynch y Emily recuperando sus asientos alrededor suyo, intercambiando los residuos de sus risillas con Rossi, Will y J.J. desde la mesa contigua.

-Oh, y estas fotos. –seguía diciendo Penélope con emoción, dando una vista a las imágenes capturadas en su cámara digital.

De inmediato Emily dio un sorbo a su vaso de ron, y Jennifer se deslizó hasta esa mesa, inclinándose ambas para apreciar la pequeña colección de fotografías. Y Derek no lo podía creer.

Pero tuvo que soportar media hora de esos pequeños chillidos de emoción, de repetir las escenas recientes en su cabeza cuando la pantalla brillante de la cámara era colocada frente a sus ojos con alguna de esas empalagosas imágenes, y por supuesto, de escuchar las cosas que se decían los mismos Hotch y Reid. Maldita sea, pudieron haberse sentado más lejos.

Para su suerte, también, Will extendió su mano hacia J.J. un par de veces esa noche, invitándole a bailar algunas de las pistas movidas que inundaban el lugar. Incluso Emily tuvo su oportunidad de convencer a Kevin y Rossi por alguna canción suelta.

-¿Qué te parece si bailamos, mi dios de chocolate? –preguntó García, tras darle un trago breve a su segundo Martini de manzana.

Haló de la manga de su playera, meneando los hombros en una parodia sensual al ritmo de la música. Morgan sonrió por el gesto.

-No me apetece ahora, _babygirl. _–abanicó la mano un poco, secundando con falsa vehemencia su negativa.

-Vamos, no puedes mantener ese bello rostro con un ceño fruncido toda la noche. –repuso, volviendo más notorio el sonroso en sus mejillas, totalmente producto de los Martinis y otras bebidas cuyos nombres no recordaba.

Derek suspiró. No pensaba haber sido tan obvio.

-Estoy un poco cansado, eso es todo –respondió, consciente de lo absurdo que sería negarlo o enfrentarse a Penélope García-. Voy al baño. Intenta no meterte en problemas mientras regreso, preciosa.

-¡Aquí te espero! –canturreó alegre la mujer, dando un gran trago al resto de su bebida para levantarse a buscar otra víctima.

Entró aliviado; gracias a su velocidad, y la cantidad de alcohol de por medio, se había librado del que sabía hubiese sido un agobiante interrogatorio. Observó a su alrededor, notando las cabinas desocupadas y a un hombre acercándose a los urinales. Giró la llave del lavabo más cercano, capturando entre sus manos el agua que dejó correr, llevándola así contra su rostro. Respiró en un intento de atraer cierta cantidad de serenidad.

Se sostuvo a los bordes del lavamanos de granito obscuro, ignorando el escaso eco de la música que inundaba el bar, a través de la puerta, y el poco atrayente azulejo verde musgo a merced del largo espejo. Suspiró con todavía mayor lentitud, decidiéndose a tomar una toalla de papel y restregarla por sobre su rostro húmedo.

Entonces notó el rechinar de la puerta, casi al lado de él. Se mantuvo defensivo, con expectación, preguntándose porqué de todas las personas en el mundo tenía que tratarse de Spencer Reid.

El muchacho le sonrió cortés, aproximándose a uno de los lavamanos desocupados. Se revisó en el espejo y apartó el cabello que huía hacia su rostro antes de tomar algo del jabón líquido, creando espuma entre sus dedos.

Derek miró de reojo la habitación, notando al hombre del urinal acomodar sus pantalones y aproximarse al único lavabo libre, justo entre él y Spencer. Custodiaron en silencio hasta que el extraño se marchó, sin molestarse en secar sus manos.

-¿Te diviertes? –preguntó Spencer de inmediato, tomando una toalla de papel, observando a Morgan botar la suya hacia el cesto de basura.

-Pensé que estabas con Hotch.

Reid frunció el seño ante la evasiva; pero después sonrió de nuevo, orgulloso de haber obtenido la respuesta a una pregunta que no hizo.

-Hasta que García tuvo la linda idea de sacarlo a bailar. Él no estaba muy contento, pero supongo que cuando Emily llegó a apoyarla, no pudo decir que no –rió un poco, con suavidad, e hizo una pausa, dejando entrever clandestinamente sus intenciones-. ¿De eso va lo molesto que has estado esta noche?

El hombre se irguió; a veces olvidaba lo directo y letal que sabía ese genio podía ser. Spencer no apartaba vista alguna de sus acciones, estudiando cada gesto.

-Creo que deberías regresar, después de todo es tu fiesta de aniversario, ¿no es así? –respondió finalmente, desviando cualquier conexión visual.

Spencer rió silencioso, vislumbrándose en un cierto dejo de victoria.

-Eso fue muy poco sutil, Derek –dijo, alzando su palma en el aire, evitando una respuesta que parecía querer salir de los labios ajenos-. Ok, estás molesto, incomodo con esto; pero no se supone que dejes que los demás lo noten. –se cruzó de brazos, casi con desaire, dirigiéndole una mirada un tanto exigente.

Morgan le imitó cruzando los brazos por sobre su fornido pecho. Y, como si un botón hubiese sido presionado en el más joven, los brazos largos descendieron desde su lugar en el torso delgado, acompañándose con la aparición de una sonrisa ladina.

-No quiero discutir –se acercó al hombre, acortando la distancia que les separaba. Suspiró antes de provocar un encuentro entre sus ojos.

Los músculos tensos de Derek se relajaron al instante de esa declaración, simplemente aguardando. Spencer parpadeó pausado, tomando las muñecas del hombre para retirar sus extremidades y plantar un beso suave sobre sus labios. Entonces comenzó a empujarle con la mayor sutileza hasta entrar en una de las cabinas, cerrando sin mucha importancia la puerta.

-Tengo que decir que me siento halagado. –escuchó la voz de Spencer repentinamente, notando tratarse de una simple pausa antes de apretar sus labios juntos nuevamente.

No sabía cómo reaccionar cuando se vio aprisionado entre el cuerpo caliente y la pared plástica, sintiendo el aliento cálido chocar contra su piel, las manos que subían haciendo presión sobre su pecho cubierto, y la lengua que finalmente logró entrar a su boca.

-Creo que deberíamos volver con los demás, antes de que a alguno se le ocurra venir. –dijo Morgan, apenas consiguió separarse del muchacho.

-Están ocupados. –respondió en un susurro cuando sus brazos se enredaron en el cuello ancho, profundizándose en un beso, presionando sus cuerpos juntos.

Morgan le escuchó jadear, le sintió colar las manos bajo su playera, y fue cuando lo supo. Escapó a los labios que seguían reclamando los suyos, y sostuvo las manos inquietas lejos de su cuerpo.

-¿Me seguiste hasta el baño para hacer _esto_? –preguntó, manteniendo sus ojos clavados en los del joven perfilador.

Spencer le miró con sorpresa. Después sencillamente sonrió, diciendo sin miramiento:

-No es como si no hubieras pensado en _esto_ toda la noche.

Se inclinó para continuar, recibiendo otro alejamiento por parte del hombre mayor.

-Del otro lado de esa puerta están nuestros amigos, TU novio y me estás diciendo que quieres tener sexo aquí y ahora. –reclamó, tratando de ignorar las manos de Spencer vagar hasta la hebilla de su cinturón, haciendo tintinear el metal bajo sus uñas.

-¿Es porque alguien puede descubrirnos –preguntó, jadeó, cayendo al suelo sobre sus rodillas, buscando entre los pliegues gastados de la mezclilla obscura-… o por el aniversario?

Derek no respondió, ni siquiera él lo sabía. No era correcto, nunca lo había sido; sólo estaba seguro de estar yendo demasiado lejos

Spencer sonrió con malicia y tironeó de los pantalones ajenos, deslizándolos rápidamente junto con los bóxers negros hasta los muslos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios resecos al vislumbrar su objetivo. Intercambiaron miradas ansiosas. Y Derek supo que había perdido.

_Relámpagos de alcohol..._

_Las voces solas lloran en el sol_

_Eh, mi boca en llamas torturada. Te desnudas, angelada_

_Luego te vas_

Suspiró. Estaba cansado, se repetía a sí mismo al balancearse sobre su asiento, girando las piernas en distinta posición por la que juzgaba sería la onceava vez, observando ocasionalmente hacia su televisor apagado.

Suspiró de nuevo, esta vez inclinando su copa, permitiendo deslizar por su garganta la ingrata mescolanza de un whisky en reposo y los restos de hielo que habían estado fundiéndose poco a poco. Mientras que involuntariamente su mente viajó a las memorias del viernes pasado…

No sabía qué pensar ni cómo sentirse respecto a la manera tan sencilla que fue vencido, en cómo todas sus barreras cayeron en pedazos frente a algo tan sencillo como el roce de unos labios. No era la primera vez que sucedía, y quizá eso era lo más frustrante. Pero _aquello_, tal como lo calificó en su momento,había sido demasiado. Le era todavía difícil de creer esa forma sumamente natural en la que Spencer abandonó el cuarto de baño y enjuagó su boca con un poco de alcohol, retornando hacia sus amigos totalmente despreocupado, besando a Hotch como si hacía diez minutos nada hubiese pasado.

¿Y qué podía hacer él? Tuvo que permanecer ahí la noche, dedicándose a observarle rodearse de esa atmosfera tan romántica otra vez, evitando cualquier atisbo de menosprecio hacia esa risible falsedad.

No tenía derecho a juzgarle, sería un hipócrita también. Sí, pensó una y mil veces en las consecuencias, en Hotch, en sí mismo, en ese cierto picor de culpa, en lo indecente y peligroso de la situación. Se resistió, sí. Y también le fue fácil olvidarse de todo por los pocos minutos en los que Spencer estuvo de rodillas frente a él, complaciéndole.

Era su precio, y lo sabía. Siempre lo supo.

_Otra vez mi boca insensata..._

_Vuelve a caer en tu piel de miel_

_Vuelve a mí tu boca, duele_

_Vuelvo a caer_

_De tus pechos a tu par de pies_

Morgan tuvo que abandonar su pose meditabunda cuando los ladridos de Clooney le avisaron de la presencia de alguien en su puerta. Sabía de quién se trataba, no tenía la menor duda mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos hasta esa entrada principal.

Reid dejó caer su mochila de mensajero al sofá apenas entró a la sala de estar, permitiéndose frotar los músculos que habían quedado fatigados bajo el peso extra sobre su hombro.

-Disculpa la tardanza –fue lo primero que dijo el doctor-. Pensé que querrías que nos viéramos hasta mañana, así que tuve que hacerme de una excusa rápidamente- le miró, esperando por alguna interrogación. Se balanceó sobre sus pies un par de veces, decidido a continuar-: Bueno, como es martes fue un poco más complicado escaparme. Pero le dije que quería terminar lo más pronto posible con el marco teórico para mi próxima tesis. –y sólo sonrió, irradiando estar orgulloso de sí mismo.

Morgan reparó en ello. Sí, conocía los conflictos de ignorar los confortables miércoles y viernes. Eran los días sencillos; en las ocasiones que estaban en la ciudad, Hotch podía ver a Jack los miércoles por la tarde, no había problema. Pero, si había que ser minucioso, sus días favoritos eran los viernes. Solían contemplar un corte más tranquilo y de menores prisas; Hotch solía llevar a Jack a su casa y Spencer, con el pretexto de no incomodar a Haley con su presencia, le dejaba ir solo por su pequeño hijo para reunirse la mañana siguiente.

Y siempre le había resultado interesante la manera en la que esas piezas individuales caían sobre el tablero al azar, embonando siempre acordes a las necesidades de Spencer Reid. Y Morgan reparaba en ello porque le era arduo creer que, fuese lo que fuese ese poder superior, se asegurase de darle cada ventaja disponible al joven perfilador.

Era martes, un día de riesgo. Pero ya no podía soportar esa presión que había estado acumulándose sobre su espalda desde hacía meses; ni siquiera hasta el día siguiente.

-Así que –incitó el joven en un tono sensual, cerniéndose en el espacio personal del otro hombre-… querías verme pronto para… –mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, fingiendo la más sutil inocencia mientras deslizaba sus brazos por el vientre de Morgan, hasta el pecho.

-Hablar. –cortó aquella persuasión con la voz mayormente neutral a la que pudo acudir.

Spencer alzó las palmas, apartándose unos cuantos pasos como sus facciones se serenaron drásticamente.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó tranquilo, sin mucho aguardo, con lo primero que saltó de su repertorio estándar.

Morgan tomó un poco de aire, exhalándolo después lentamente, no con vacilación, sólo tratando de aclarar su mente. Spencer se sentó en el sofá y pasó las manos por su cabello, sintiéndose como un adolescente al que iban a hablarle de la importancia del uso de preservativos; no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía, pero ya estaba hastiado con sólo pensarlo.

-Es sobre lo que hay entre nosotros –comenzó finalmente. Decidido, inmutable. Vio a Spencer arquear una ceja, indispuesto a interrumpirle-. Creo que esto debe terminar.

Esperó. Reid enderezó su postura un tanto, meditando vacíamente cada palabra. Le extrañó escucharle reír un poco al mordisquearse los labios, luego le vio girar los ojos por la habitación hasta regresarlos a él.

-Escucha, si esto es por lo que hice el viernes –frunció los labios en una sonrisa curiosa, maliciosa se atrevería a juzgar-… lo siento. Sé que fue imprudente –se encogió de hombros en un jugueteo, sin lamento verídico-; pero debes admitir que fue divertido y…

-No es sobre el viernes –le interrumpió Derek abruptamente-. Es sobre todos estos cinco meses. Empezar esto fue un error.

La boca de Spencer se abrió levemente, descendiendo sus cejas a la par de una mueca primaria de indignación que se dibujó ante tal herida a su ego.

-¿Un error? –emprendió retórico-. No te pareció eso cuando te lo propuse –continuó serio, descendiendo escaso hasta escucharse juicioso-, no te lo pareció cuando TÚ lo aceptaste o todas las veces que he venido aquí –se cruzó de brazos, siendo defensivo, hostil-. ¿Por qué ahora sí lo es?

-Porque nunca estuvo bien –elevó un poco la voz; no en ataque, sino asegurándose de estar en el mismo nivel de dominio-. Tienes novio, eres mi amigo, Hotch es mi amigo.

-Todo eso estaba antes de que empezáramos con _esto_ y nunca habían sido un problema para ti.

-Ya me cansé de eso –extendió sus brazos como si intentase aclarar la dimensión de las cosas-. No es justo lo que le hacemos a Hotch, a nosotros –pausó-. Ya no quiero compartirte.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres? –Se alzó en pie, enfrentando directamente la mirada del hombre-. ¿Pretendes que deje a Aaron para estar sólo contigo?

-No.

-¿¡Entonces qué es! –Exclamó, evitando pronto ceder la palabra-: Ambos lo sabíamos, todo lo que implicaba. Estuvimos de acuerdo de los lugares, las fechas y lo lejos que podíamos llegar. Pero más importante, tú sabías desde el principio que te amo pero que NO iba a dejar a Hotch porque él está primero –suspiró, moderándose tanto como le fue posible-. ¿Por qué haces esto, Derek?

El aludido parpadeó con desconcierto al notar ese súbito cambio de papeles. No sabía ahora qué responder como su mente se nubló, hasta que percibió al muchacho tomar su mochila para engancharla rudamente a su hombro.

-Sólo olvídalo. –le escuchó escupir esas palabras antes del eco que dibujó en su mente el furioso abrir y cerrar de la puerta principal.

Y no estaba seguro de si esas palabras eran una simple indignación a su persona, o una orden de mantener su relación como a _él_ le gustaba.

_Labios compartidos..._

_Labios divididos, mi amor_

_Yo no puedo compartir tus labios_

_Que comparto el engaño_

_Y comparto mis días y el dolor_

_Ya no puedo compartir tus labios_

Si había algo que Derek Morgan había descubierto en Spencer Reid durante los últimos meses era una cosa: su considerable poder de manipulación.

No le era complicado entenderlo. El doctor Reid era generalmente tímido, retraído y de aspecto inseguro, tanto con las personas que conocía como los extraños con los que se topaba todos los días. No obstante, era una persona totalmente diferente al momento de dar perfiles o una infinidad de datos estadísticos. De nuevo… no era difícil hallar una razón al pensar un poco en ello: control.

Reid sentía control sobre esos tópicos pues los conocía a la perfección, sabía cómo manejarlos, cómo ajustarlos a su necesidad, volviéndole un experto en su propia "zona de confort"; su conexión con el mundo que le permitía moverse con seguridad y sabiduría. Y fue entonces que en realidad, se lamentó admitir consigo mismo que su relación había caído paulatinamente hasta reconstruirse en esa misma zona.

Desde el instante que empezó, Spencer había sentido seguridad en sí mismo y una extraña certeza hacia ambos. No era para menos; Reid había tenido las decisiones, el control, y ese notable poder de manipulación que le dejaba hacer con él lo que quisiera. Y lo sabía. Cada que Spencer Reid se salía con la suya, cada que sus planes no exhibían falla alguna, esa confianza y sensación de control aumentaban un poco más.

No era que el muchacho no resintiese culpa de sus actos. No lo decía, ni podía leerlo en su cara, pero lo notaba por la forma en que evitaba usar el nombre de Hotch cuando estaba con él, cambiándolo por algún pronombre; o cómo siempre se refería a su relación fortuita tal como lo hablaría de cualquier objeto. Era una manera de distanciarse de ambas cosas, de luchar en marcha transversal con esa culpa condenada a ser eternamente insuficiente.

Y ese martes que Reid percibió una ofensiva directa contra su zona de confort, meramente hizo lo que sabía mejor: manipular.

Habían transcurrido dos semanas desde ese día. No había intercambiado con el chico más que las palabras socialmente necesarias en la oficina, había sido evadido siempre que intentaba arrinconarle a solas para confróntalo; pero nada parecía cercano a funcionar.

En el comienzo de la tercera semana, justamente el día lunes, logró su meta de una forma directa. Esperó a que Emily preparara su ración de café de cada tarde y le pidió a Reid ir a su oficina, dejando claro ante su resistencia lo poco que le importaba comenzar a hablar en un lugar tan accesible a oídos curiosos. La expresión rígida de Spencer se tambaleó; y el sólo sabía que debía aprovechar esa diminuta fisura en su armadura.

Derek expuso la situación, siendo breve, conciso y directo, manteniéndose en un correcto poderío; quería conversar de lo que le había reclamando antes profundamente, como los adultos racionales que se suponía que eran. Creyó que se enfrentaría en una batalla ahí mismo, un claro darwinismo social tras el dominio… Pero no, en vez de verse irónico y hostil, Spencer simplemente sonrió y se vio lo más ineludiblemente accesible a la idea, concertando una cita para ese mismo miércoles en casa de Morgan.

Sí, había sido muy sencillo para no ser extraño…

Esa noche de miércoles, todo había comenzado bien; Derek se sacó del pecho el remordimiento al que ansiaba poner fin, habló y Spencer solamente escuchó, asintiendo unas cuantas veces en medio de una expresión facial calma e inerte. Fue cuando se ofreció a ayudarle con las bebidas que hizo su jugada, delatando la verdadera razón para toda esa anormal serenidad. Morgan no lo vio venir pese a que todas las señales estuvieron ahí, en su conducta; y su propia ignorancia se burló dejándole a cambio las tremendas ganas de darse una patada.

Debió saberlo antes, pero la sinapsis se efectuó tarde, cuando Spencer le abrazó desde la espalda, hurgando con sus labios un camino de su cuello a su oreja, susurrando palabras seductoras y gemidos sobreactuados.

Cayó, pese a toda esa fortaleza y decisión, cayó de nuevo, perdiendo el terreno que había conseguido subyugar. Por ese momento cedió ante las palabras dulces y llenas de románticas promesas para ellos, de la necesidad que el joven tenía de seguir juntos. Y se permitió sentir el calor de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, responder a cada solicitud dibujada en la contracción de sus músculos, o la serie de gimoteos que escaparon entre sus labios partidos.

Spencer se marchó más tarde, por la noche, con un beso apagado y una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro. Derek se maldijo una y mil veces. Fue su peor error. Tenía que ser el último.

_Que me parta un rayo... _

_Que me entierre el olvido, mi amor_

_Pero no puedo más_

_Compartir tus labios compartir tus besos_

Viernes por la noche. Morgan había llegado a casa hacía unas horas. Mientras se acomodaba en su sofá con una botella de cerveza frente al televisor que transmitía una película cuyo título desconocía, imaginaba que ese día Reid seguiría su propia rutina de cada viernes: esperar a que Hotch terminara con su trabajo para compartir el auto, donde se entablaría una conversación inservible sobre recoger a Jack juntos sin importar lo que Haley pudiese decir acerca de esa relación tan nueva para ella. Spencer sólo necesitaría responder: "no es el momento" para completar su jugada maestra. Después llegaría a su propio apartamento, donde despediría a su novio con un beso para tomar una ducha, dedicar un par de horas para sí mismo, y vendría a su casa a la hora de siempre. Dependiendo del tráfico, con un margen de error de diez minutos como máximo.

Así que no le sorprendió cuando dio una ojeada a su reloj de pared y unos minutos después escuchó el timbre de la puerta seguido por los ladridos de Clooney al otro lado de la casa, opacados a un eco por el estruendo que una oleada de disparos emitía desde su televisor.

Tampoco se sorprendió de ver a Reid de pie en el umbral de su morada, una sonrisa adornando sus labios, junto al sutil balanceo de sus piernas, y los brazos en un planificado dejo de timidez tras su espalda. El joven se inclinó, saludando con un beso rápido, dándose paso al interior sin necesidad de una invitación verbal.

-Muy bien –le dijo el doctor. Sonriente, casual-. ¿Bebemos, vemos televisión o –viró sus ojos hacia el aparato y de vuelta hasta el hombre. Relamió sus labios, haciéndole congeniar con el brillo en sus ojos-… quieres hacerlo ya? –Derek hizo hincapié en ser exactamente esas las cosas que solían hacer, que lo único que cambiaba siempre era el orden; no el contenido, no el significado, ni siquiera el tiempo. Sólo la cronología de los sucesos.

Spencer parecía más entusiasmado que nunca de haber vuelto a esa rutina.

-Nada –respondió Derek, apagando el televisor-. Quiero lo mismo: que hablemos de nosotros.

El joven rodó los ojos con fastidio, apretó el puente de su nariz entre la punta de los dedos y, tras un amargo suspiró, dijo:

-Creí que ya habíamos hablado de eso, que ya habíamos arreglado eso.

-Yo hablé. Tú escuchaste. Y tuvimos sexo.

Spencer elevó las cejas levemente, alzando el mentón, clavando sus ojos templados en los de Derek.

-No sé tú, pero a mí me parece que todo ESO lo deja bastante claro.

-No, Reid –arremetió veloz-. Fue un error.

-Sí, también dijiste algo parecido antes de que lo hiciéramos –ironizó-. Claro que en _ese momento_ no pareció importarte mucho –su voz era tersa, del más etéreo matiz acusador-. ¿Este va a hacer nuestro nuevo _cliché_? ¿Cada vez que venga vamos a hablar inútilmente de lo mismo? –Frunció el seño, reprobando la idea-. No creo que me guste mucho esto de jugar al "moralista" –dibujó con sus dedos unas comillas en el aire, para después llevarse las manos a la cadera, imponiéndose.

-Nadie está jugando a nada. Puede que te suene absurdo por ser la tercera vez que lo digo; pero quiero que entiendas que no podemos seguir con esta relación –pausó-. No está bien que juguemos así con Hotch ni con nosotros mismos.

-Eso es lo que hacemos: jugar entre nosotros. Eso era lo que lo hacía perfecto, ¿no?– Spencer respiró pesado, dejando viajar la mirada por toda la habitación en repetidas ocasiones-. ¿Por qué empezaste a tomarlo como algo serio? Estábamos MUY bien. Un acuerdo que funcionaba para ambos, reglas equilibradas. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-No quieras hacer ver _ese_ como el problema– ¡Inaceptable permitir otra manipulación!-. La situación no es la que cambió, ni yo. Nunca debimos hacer esto en primer lugar. ¿Tienes idea de lo que puede pasar si Hotch o alguien más lo sabe? No, ¿sabes lo horrible que es lo que hacemos?

-¿¡Y qué quieres que haga! –exclamó, intentando amortiguar el aumento del ruido apretando sus dientes.

-Te lo dije antes: no quiero compartirte –musitó, notando la mirada filosa que caía sobre él-. Si es Hotch o soy yo, no me importa lo que decidas. Sólo quiero que termine.

-… No voy a dejar a Aaron –su voz era apenas un murmullo, apaciguado por la saliva que se deslizaba por su garganta seca-. Lo amo, tenemos algo estable, algo bueno, algo que puede perdurar. No voy a dejarlo.

-¿Si tienes todo eso por qué sigues conmigo? –Se aproximó, demandante, haciendo retroceder unos pasos al más joven-. ¿Es la emoción que te da? ¿Lo fácil que te es jugar conmigo? ¿Te aburres de algo suyo, pero no te vas a ir porque Hotch te da esa certeza que tanto necesitas?

-… También te amo a ti. –respondió sin pensar, de modo trémulo, disminuyendo aún más la frecuencia en los decibeles de su voz.

-¿De verdad me amas o es lo que te has hecho creer para no sentirte tan culpable porque traicionas a tu novio? –fue sarcástico, distante, decidido-. _Justificación_, mecanismo de defensa bastante básico, ¿no crees, Reid?

-No quieras perfilarme –escupió molesto el doctor-. Por favor –y siguió irónico-, no te sientas con derecho de meterte en MI relación.

La rigidez en los hombros de Morgan decayó en un mensaje de comprensión; esto no se trataba de Hotch y Reid.

-Mira –el chico se acercó, tímido, dirigiendo una mirada sumisa hacia sus propios pasos sobre la alfombra obscura-… Derek… no veo porqué hacernos esto –le colocó sus manos por encima de la cintura, balanceando los dedos con retraimiento. Se lamió los labios propios, alzando sus preciosos ojos hasta encontrar los del hombre mayor-. Creí que nos queríamos, que la estábamos pasando bien.

Morgan le miró, esperando, sólo eso. Spencer se encogió de hombros muy suavemente, con una sonrisa dulce, sesgándose para rozar la boca del hombre con la suya. Derek colocó su palma sobre la mejilla del chico, mimándola, y acercó su rostro.

Reid sonrió triunfante.

-Eso te ha servido muchas veces –sopló Morgan en su oído-. Pero no hoy –se alejó, apreciando el reactivo estupefacto en las facciones de Spencer-. Ya es hora de que sepas que no puedes tener siempre lo que quieres. Ni tú, ni yo.

Spencer dio un par de vueltas sin sentido, pasando ásperamente las manos por su rostro y su cabello castaño. Soltaba suspiros ocasionales, previos a surcarse el labio inferior con la lengua, intentando deliberar. Derek lo sabía; se sentía atrapado como un roedor mientras su zona de confort se encogía sobre él poco a poco.

-No hagas esto –masculló finalmente el chico, con el aliento raspándole en la garganta-. Todavía puede funcionar.

Sonaba… casi como un ruego en medio de una desesperación latente. Derek meditó las palabras que aparecieron en su mente, intentando encontrar lo más correcto por decir. Pensó en miles de cosas, pero sus labios ignoraron esas cavilaciones, emitiendo la primera respuesta que le había venido a la mente:

-Spencer, tú no te hagas esto.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Tus labios tienen el control_

Derek salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua, encontrando al doctor sentado en el sofá, en la misma posición en la que lo había dejado hacía quince minutos. Lucía serio, absorto en sus pensamientos.

-Aquí tienes. –le dijo, ofreciendo el agua fresca. Compartieron una mirada serena antes de que Spencer tomara el vaso, bebiendo hasta la última gota.

-¿Ahora intentas ser amable? –fue sarcástico, despectivo. Derek se sorprendió de que todavía intentase luchar un poco. Pero no, no le daría el gusto. Ya había vencido.

-Escucha… a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros, yo todavía te quiero –empezó Morgan, con una voz apacible, ignorando las palabras punzantes-. Eres como mi hermano. Y aunque las cosas se salieron de control, no me gustaría que perdiéramos eso.

Spencer le observó, evitando cualquier movimiento propio, como si analizase cada palabra.

-¿Qué pretendes diciéndome eso? –cuestionó, pasible-. Peleamos, escupimos en la cara de nuestra relación, de MI relación y ahora quieres hablar como si nada. –Morgan asintió para él, tomando una agradable nota del cambio en sus oraciones: ahora trataba la culpa como un "nuestro", y no como un falsamente distante "tuyo".

-Te amo. Pero, incluso sin que hubiera estado tu relación con Hotch de por medio, lo nuestro no habría funcionado –le sonrió, captando la incertidumbre en los ojos del muchacho-. Claro, nos hubiésemos divertido más tiempo, no se habría sentido tan incorrecto. Pero a la larga habrías necesitado esa misma estabilidad que Hotch te da. Y ambos sabemos que yo, por el momento, no soy el más indicado para ese tipo de cosas –pausó, advirtiendo con gusto la suavidad en las facciones de Spencer, comprendiendo, siendo él mismo-. Así que lo que pretendo diciéndote todo esto es quedarnos con lo que siempre debimos tener. –extendió su mano, sin rencor, con honestidad.

Reid lo dudó un instante largo, antes de responder al gesto con una sonrisa.

_Te amo con toda mi fe sin medida..._

_Te amo aunque estés compartida_

_Y sigues tú con el control_

Spencer se permitió respirar, llenando y vaciando correctamente sus pulmones por primera vez desde que abandonó la casa de Morgan. Mordisqueó su labio inferior cuando se detuvo frente a la puerta grabada con el número "121", sacudiendo sus pensamientos acerca de su noche hasta ese momento a la par que introducía la llave en la cerradura.

Intercambió su frustración por, cuando menos, una especie de neutralidad como finalmente cruzó hacia el departamento de Aaron. Asomó la mirada percibiendo una luz amarillenta. Se aferró al tirante de su mochila con fuerza, antes de deslizarse por la sala de estar hasta el lugar alumbrado: la cocina.

Ahí vio a Hotch, sentado a la mesa con nada más que una taza de café y un libro que Spencer le había obsequiado en su último cumpleaños. El hombre mayor elevó la vista hacia el joven, sonriendo de manera serena. Fue cuando Reid finalmente dejó de sentir lo que quedaba de esa desagradable sensación que se le había alojado en la boca del estómago, siendo delegada por la calidez en la sonrisa de aquel magnífico hombre.

-Hey, Spence. –saludó Aaron, atravesando un pequeño separador entre las páginas que leía.

-Hola. –respondió con la misma suavidad, no pudiendo reprimir una sonrisa brillante con forme se acercaba al otro individuo. Entregó un beso casto sobre esos labios, apartándose para preguntar-: ¿Jack está dormido ya?

-Casi después de cenar. –Afirmó meramente -. ¿Tienes hambre?

-No.

Aaron sólo asintió, poniéndose de pie para dejar el libro sobre la barra de la cocina. Spencer le observaba con atención, sintiéndose pleno, consciente de lo que afortunado que era.

-Entonces –comenzó Hotch como colocaba algunos de los trastes ya secos en las repisas-… ¿vienes de ver a Morgan?

La expresión encantada de Reid se desplomó a una más incierta. Sentía sus ojos querer escapar de sus cuencas, cómo su sonrisa declinó drástica. ¿Lo sabía todo o era una simple pregunta?

Aaron se volvió, con una expectación pasible extendida en su semblante. El doctor tragó saliva, sintiendo tratarse de un sólido pretendiendo pasar por su garganta reseca. Respiró, reacomodando la sonrisa en sus labios.

-… ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –fue lo único suficientemente coherente para salir de su garganta, las únicas palabras en responder a su llamado desesperado.

El señor perfilador cerró los ojos un segundo, sonriendo de vuelta. Se encogió de hombros en una extraña expresión de casualidad. Se giró para tomar el libro que había abandonado sobre la barra, y se aproximó hasta el chico, depositando el más tierno beso sobre su mejilla.

-Por nada en particular –susurró con tranquilidad, capturando la mirada curiosa de Spencer con la suya-… sólo es bueno saber que también vendrás a casa los miércoles y viernes.

Reid no resintió cuándo su respiración se detuvo, cuándo sus ojos dejaron de parpadear rodeándole de la incertidumbre más cruel de la que había sido presa. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar intentando decir algo, lo que fuera. Fue cuando el hombre a su lado sonrió ampliamente, satisfecho, y empezó un caminar por el pasillo hacia la alcoba de su pequeño hijo.

**FIN**

Oh, my Rossi! Tenía que hacer esas últimas escenas. Si bien la idea era de Morgan y Hotch sufrieran en lugar de Reid… bueno, después de lo bitchy que hice a nuestro pequeño genio en este fic, tenía igual que darle su merecido. XDD (espero nadie me mate por ninguna de esas razones). Generalmente hago un Reid más… bueno, Reid en mis fics. Pero esto fue toda una oportunidad de darle otro lado al personaje. Espero no haya ido tan mal. c:

Igual espero que les haya gustado, y que permitan saber lo que piensan acerca de este fic (incluso si son amenazas de muerte XD). Muchas gracias por leer! ^^…


End file.
